Stormcutter
|Trainable = Yes |Size Photo = dragons silo stormcutter.png |Attack2 = 10 (WoD) |Speed2 = 17 (WoD) |Armor2 = 4 (DP) |Firepower = 12 (WoD) |Shot Limit2 = 8 (DP) |Venom2 = 0 (DP) |Jaw Strength2 = 5 (WoD) |Stealth = 13 (WoD) |Known Dragons = |Subspecies = |Hybrids = *Bonestormer *Deathly Galeslash |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Stormcutter is a large Sharp Class dragon that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Official Description Development Stormcutters were originally inspired by a grey owl, a great dane, a vampire bat and an X-wing starfighter.DreamWorks TV. 100 Facts Only True HTTYD Fans Know | THE DREAMWORKS DOWNLOAD.'' (August 27, 2015). YouTube.Otto, Simon. (July 10, 2014). How to Create Your Dragon: The Inspirations Behind the Creatures. '' ''Empire. Initial concept art depicted the Stormcutter with only two wings with very long claws and a head similar to a Skrill, except for the missing crown of spikes. It had a huge crest on its back, with thick spikes going down to its tail. It was red in color, with dark blue stripes on its back. Other pieces of concept art show the development of the dragon's head, some of which include a pair of thick horns, which either faced downwards or backwards, in a similar manner to a buffalo's horns. Physical Appearance Stormcutter Egg.png|Egg in Dragons: Rise of Berk Stormcutter egg SoD.png|Egg in School of Dragons Titan Wing Stormcutter.png|Titan Wing Egg The Stormcutter's egg is oval and has a prominent scale pattern. There is a ridge with larger scales that run down its middle. Hatchling to Adult Stormcutters are known for their large size, iridescent fish-like scales, and two pairs of wings. They have owl mannerisms and a second set of wings under their main ones that can split and become an "X". Stormcutter dragons walk on this second set of wings and their hind legs. The wings can also come close together so they can be like one main pair. They have a very muscular and sturdy build. Their face has two long spines that branch off their brow to the side and they have a "smashed" face, kind of like an owl, making them seemingly brachycephalic. They have a three-finned tail and also have many spines down their back and a large "crown" on their head that makes them look even more menacing. Titan Wing Titan Wing Stormcutters look very similar to an adult Stormcutter, apart from differences in color and size. They have brown, leather-like scales. Their wings are red near its body, at the base, and gradually lightens into pale pink towards the edge. It has a larger crown and tail fin. The spines along their back are bright red and larger. Abilities Speed and Agility Their 'X-wing' beats up and down in sync and are probably used for extremely tight turns and maneuvers and for fighting foes. This body structure allows them to demonstrate accurate flight techniques such as navigating through narrow and complicated spaces, or hovering and even rest in mid-air. Having four wings allows for exceptional maneuverability. When they even walk they use their lower wings as forelegs while holding their upper wings against their sides. Rotating Head They have the unique ability to rotate their heads about 180 degrees. By doing so, there is no way to hide from a Stormcutter. Firepower Stormcutters can shoot a sustained torus of fire that is tornado-shaped, not unlike that of the Typhoomerang. The fire is incredibly powerful, as Cloudjumper was able to burn down the entire Haddock House in seconds. Strength and Combat Stormcutters have fore-talons on their wings that are hooked and can be used to pick dragon trap locks or destroy an entire war machine. Their sharp talons are helpful to climb on mountains even upside down, as shown by Cloudjumper, to be like bats. They are also strong enough to support humans either on their back or on their tail. A greater extent of their strength was shown in a deleted scene when Cloudjumper was able to rip apart one of Drago's war machines. The Guide to the Dragons, Volume 1 gives additional stats for the Stormcutter not seen with other species: Strength is rated at a '6', while Endurance is rated as '9'. Hooked Talons Their sharp hooked pincers at the tips of wings are dexterous enough to gingerly pick the lock of a dragon trap. However, the pincers can also be used to destroy an entire war machine. Intelligence Stormcutters can quickly understand the difference between people that are threats or not, as Cloudjumper knew that baby Hiccup and Valka were harmless but Stoick was the complete opposite. Cloudjumper also knew that Valka wasn't happy at Berk as she knew that dragons are gentle creatures, and thought Berk needed to cultivate peace. Endurance and Stamina Stormcutters have a great amount of stamina, for they are able to travel great distances without showing any signs of exhaustion. Due to their hard scales, Stormcutters are able to take many powerful hits without being damaged too much. They can easily get up quickly after crash-landing. Some Stormcutter individuals, such as Reignstorm, are even able to leisurely fly during thunderstorms with no sign of struggle. Senses Stormcutters have well-developed senses that are as good as those of Tracker Class dragons. An example of this is when Cloudjumper was the only dragon (that doesn't belong to the Tracker Class) that sensed the presence of the sleeping Foreverwings on Nepenthe. Camouflage Some Stormcutter individuals, such as Marinecutter, possess bright coloration on their body that enables them to blend in with both the sea and the sky. This allows them to be almost invisible on clear days. Other individuals, such as Dimflight or Liberated Duskcutter, possess dark coloration on their body that enables them to blend in to the night sky or a cloudy day. Weaknesses Just like Night Furies, a Stormcutter is incapable of flight if one of the tail fins is damaged, as seen when Cloudjumper couldn't fly straight and struggled a lot to stay in the air after his tail fins were frozen by Drago's Bewilderbeast. Behavior and Personality Stormcutters, much like the Night Fury and Speed Stinger can hang themselves upside-down from higher ground, like a bat. Their resting position gives them a slightly peculiar and mysterious atmosphere. They are intelligent, proud, and confident but can be sweet and friendly. They can be aggressive and are also quite curious. Although they are mostly diurnal, some Stormcutter individuals, such as Dimflight, are active during the evening and night. Training Generally, a docile and gentle dragon, training a Stormcutter is easy. All it takes is mutual trust, respect, and a love for dragons, which is shown when Valka meets Cloudjumper. The Stormcutter will be more than willing to accept you after that. Comparative Statistics Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 The first Stormcutter introduced was Cloudjumper, Valka's dragon. After her attack on Eret, Son of Eret and his men, and rescuing the dragons that had captured, Cloudjumper and Valka then found a Night Fury being ridden by a young man. Cloudjumper was able to overtake them, causing them to crash with the help of one of Valka's other dragons. They then brought the two of them to the Bewilderbeast's nest where Valka explained that Cloudjumper had actually met her during a dragon raid back on Berk. According to her story, Cloudjumper broke into Valka and Stoick's house and went toward the cradle that held Hiccup; Valka and Stoick's baby son. Valka first thought Cloudjumper's intent was to harm the baby, but instead, Cloudjumper was trying to soothe Hiccup by rocking him. Stoick, also believing that Cloudjumper wanted to harm Hiccup and Valka, attacked Cloudjumper. However, the burning house was coming down and Valka was blocked from her husband and child. Cloudjumper saved her from the fire but took her with him, leaving her husband and child wifeless and motherless. For the next 20 years, Cloudjumper allowed Valka to ride him, and together, they helped save thousands of dragons from Drago Bludvist's trappers such as Eret and brought them to safety at the Bewilderbeast's nest. Cloudjumper and Valka bonded with the other duo, showing them a few secrets about dragons. While they eventually reunited as a family, Hiccup wanted to find Drago in hopes that he could change his mind about dragons. Valka, however, believed otherwise, insisting they should protect their own. When Drago Bludvist started his attack on the nest, Cloudjumper and Valka rallied the Bewilderbeast and the nest dragons and fought Drago Bludvist's forces with the help of her family and new friends. However, Drago summoned his own Bewilderbeast that soon killed hers. Cloudjumper and all the other dragons were then forced to submit to their new Alpha. When Toothless challenged the Bewilderbeast, Cloudjumper quickly joined the Night Fury's side. With Drago and his Bewilderbeast defeated, Cloudjumper was the first dragon to bow to Toothless, acknowledging the younger dragon as the new Alpha. He and his rider then decided to stay on Berk. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Stormcutter was released in ''Dragons: Rise of Berk promptly after the release of the second film. School of Dragons The Stormcutter also became available in School of Dragons, along with a Viking costume inspired by its design. ''Dragons: Titan Uprising Several Stormcutter individuals, like Tempestuous Scalestrom, Gloomleer, Tripfire, the Serene Stormcutters, and the Woodland Stormcutters, and hybrids, like the Bonestormer and the Deathly Galeslash, appear in this game. Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Eir Stormheart managed to capture a Titan Wing Stormcutter, prior to the events of this game. She poisoned it with a concoction made of Grimora venom and dragonvine and placed it in the caves of Valka's Mountain. Scribbler encountered it and freed the dragon. The Stormcutter could later help Scribbler in fight, if he chose to call it. Trivia * The official measurements given by DreamWorks Animation do not appear to be realistic when considering the relative sizes the viewer sees within the Franchise. Based on the Model Sheet for the Stormcutter along side other known dragons in the series such as Toothless, this dragon should be ''70 feet (19.81 feet) long and have a Wingspan of 106 feet 6 inches (32.48 meters). *Simon Otto, head of character animation, called the Stormcutter a Skyscreamer, which could have been a possible original name for this species. *Given that Stormcutters and Night Furies share numerous characteristics, it is possible that the two species are closely related. References Site Navigation Category:Movie Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dragon Species Category:Sharp Class Category:Large Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:Cloudjumper Category:Strong Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Dragon Species Category:Fast Dragons Category:The Serpent's Heir Category:Dragonvine Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Dragon Species Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Dragon Species